


Drink up, buttercup

by Kyuko



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: BDSM, Bert is a bit of a jerk, Dom Bert McCracken, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Humiliation, No Smut, Pet Names, Pet Play, Sub Gerard Way, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: It's hot af and gerard is thirsty
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Kudos: 26





	Drink up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda trash I wrote it super quickly but eh, enjoy

Let’s go hiking, he said. It’s the perfect weather, he said.

First of all, 93°F wasn’t the perfect weather for anything. Period. It was hot and sticky and Gerard was drowning in his own sweat just from a simple walk around the woods. And to add insult to injury, Bert didn’t even look half as exhausted as Gerard. As if Gerard was the only one suffering.

Second of all, Gerard didn’t bring any water and he was dying. “Can we take a break?” He asked. Bert immediately halted in his step and turned to his boyfriend.

“Sure, it’s really fucking hot,” He laughed and sat down, opening his bagpack. Out of it he pulled a metal bottle and unscrewed it. Gerard’s eyes widened. Water.

“Can I have some?” Gerard asked and reached out to potentially receive the bottle but instead Bert looked at him like he was crazy.

“Didn’t you bring any water?”

“You said the walk would be super short so I didn’t.”

“Sounds like a you problem,” Bert sneered. He glanced down into his bottle and swished it around. “You’re really thirsty, huh?”

Gerard nodded and stared at him with pleading eyes.

“Can’t let my pet die of thirst, now can I?” Bert smiled and fished a metal bowl from his bagback and set it down in front of Gerard. “On your hands and knees, then you get your water.”

Hesitantly, Gerard sank onto his hands while glancing around. “What if anyone passes by?”

“I don’t know, how much do you want to drink?” Bert retorted and smiled smugly at him. “You don’t have to, afterall. This is all for you.”

Heat burned on Gerard’s face and he lowered his face. “I’m very thirsty.”

“Thought so. Here you go, pet.” Bert poured the water into the bowl. He screwed the lid back on. “Now, what do you say when your master treats you?”

Gerard tore his stare away from the bowl to look at Bert. “Thank you, master,” He said sincerely.

“Very well. You may drink now, of course only using your mouth.”

A small whine escaped the sub’s mouth but he lowered his face into the bowl anyway to sloppily lap at the water. It was pleasantly cold and splashed against his chin and nose. Water never tasted better and Gerard couldn’t get enough of the feel of Bert’s eyes on him as he drank like a dog. Soon he was licking against the wet metal. It was over way too fast. He lifted his head as Bert started to pet his hair. “Thank you, master.”

“You’re welcome, pet. Get up, we’re going home.”


End file.
